Sleepy Time
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 31 of KinkTober! Prompt - Sleepy Sex!


Yuuri only wished he could sleep as well as Victor did. Every night it was the same routine. Him and Victor watching a movie as they snuggled on the couch, sometimes a steamy make out session (not always) and usually bed. The problem was, Yuuri was usually up til all hours of night. He had medicine that would help him sleep, but he found they made him even more sleepy the next morning.

He had tried teas, even meditation- nothing worked. So what he does now is he would go to bed with Victor, cuddling til Victor fell asleep then he would go and do work on his laptop out in the living room. Usually Makkachin accompanied him during these late hours, sleeping at his feet.

Why was it the entire house could sleep, but not him?

A deep sigh, and he sipped at his herbal tea some more.

He hated how he was up all night, then would sleep all morning. Even if he got up early when Victor did, he would still be up all night, and just extremely tired the next day.

Victor told him to stop worrying- he used the mornings to walk Makkachin and to go to the store anyway. As late morning came around, Yuuri would rise to smell of coffee and Makkachin barking to wake him up.

Truthfully- he couldn't be happier.

Smiling to himself, he tweaked his program a bit more, and finished off his cup of tea. He was starting to feel the signs of sleepiness wash over him, and he wanted to take that time to go curl up next to Victor.

Quietly walking back to their room, he saw where Victor was laid out in the center of the bed- not that it mattered the bed was so huge. Stepping to the bathroom, Yuuri brushed his teeth and washed his face before pulling off Victor's shirt he was wearing and his jogging pants. The bed was always so warm, and it was easier to just strip down as Victor would wrap around him- making it scolding hot.

Once settled in, Yuuri kissed the top of Victor's forehead, and settled into his pillow. It wasn't even a minute later, and it was almost as if Victor knew he was in bed with him- Victor was rolling over, wrapping an arm around his chest, and his leg up and over his own legs. It made Yuuri smile- that familiar weight on him, the warmth of Victor next to him and breathing onto his neck.

Though tonight, Yuuri noticed as Victor squirmed halfway onto him, his cock- half hard and resting on Yuuri's hip.

"Oh Vitya," Yuuri whispered, kissing his temple, watching his eyelids flutters. "I wonder what you are dreaming of."

Soft breathing coming from Victor, but Yuuri could not ignore what was resting on his hip at that moment. His hand moving down Victor's back, then working its way back up, Victor squirmed on him a little more.

Just knowing Victor was half hard from whatever he was dreaming, was starting to turn Yuuri on. Moving his hip just the slightest, a small sleepy gasp from Victor, making him rock his hip just a little against him.

"Vitya?" Yuuri said, seeing if Victor would even wake up- but he wasn't. Smacking his mouth, Victor exhaled then settled back in.

A gentle push at his shoulder, and Victor rolled onto his back, one knee turned out a bit. As Yuuri moved to his side, he gently touched at Victor's chest, seeing Victor's steady breathing continue.

He felt so naughty at that moment. Staring at Victor as he slept, running his hand over his chest, feeling his nipple pebble under his palm. Even the way Victor's bottom lip poked out just a tiny bit as he slept- it all seem to turn Yuuri on even more.

Moving his hand down his body, he felt Victor's muscles move with the pass of his hand. It was making his cock take attention- starting to slowly swell as he gently touched at his sleeping fiance.

He was sure the moment his hand passed over the front of his thong, that Victor would surely wake up- but all he did was exhale and gently thrust up his hips into Yuuri's hand. He noticed that Victor's eyelids were still just barely fluttering- maybe Victor thought he was in a dream.

Leaning over, Yuuri brushed his lips over Victor's, being braver and pressing his hand firmer on Victor's cock- the front of his thong dampening, his cock fully swollen. Kissing at Victor's neck, small sighs and more steady breathing from Victor. His body was so warm and he was so reactive to Yuuri's touch. Being braver, Yuuri moved his other hand down to slowly work off Victor's thong- also pulling the heavy blankets off of him.

He had Victor laid out naked before him. Not that it was ever the first time, but he allowed his eyes to drink in the image of this- and the way Victor's face was relaxed from sleep. Grabbing his cock, Yuuri stroked him gently, Victor's cock leaking into his palm faster than normal.

Smirking to himself, Yuuri grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and easily pushed at Victor's knees- watching his legs fall open to him. Moaning internally, Yuuri quickly palmed at his own cock, feeling it hard in his own briefs, and pulling them off.

Coating his fingers with lube, he traced over Victor's rim, easily pressing a finger in. "Oh Vitya," Yuuri moaned softly, almost instantly being able to add a second finger and starting to scissor him.

Victor's breathing started to change- growing heavier. His chest moving up and down- a flush covering him. Small whimpers and moans as Yuuri quickly worked him open. The more he worked him open, the more Victor started to breath heavier- moan more.

Slipping in a third finger, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to rock deeply inside Victor. Taking his cock into his mouth, Yuuri gently sucked at Victor, his fingers moving slowly in and out of him.

He could taste him steadily leaking on his tongue, even the pulsing of Victor's cock- he knew Victor was very close. Slowly releasing his cock from his mouth, Yuuri slid his fingers from Victor, hearing a small whimpering sound as Yuuri lubed up his cock.

Bracing over Victor, Yuuri took his cock in his hand, pressing gently at Victor's rim. A gasp and Yuuri pushed slowly in.

It only took a moment, and Yuuri fully bottomed out. Brushing his lips over Victor's, he saw where Victor's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," Yuuri whispered, rocking his hips- making his cock work even deeper into Victor.

"Oh!" Victor gasped, his arms immediately embracing Yuuri, holding him close.

Yuuri moved slowly, Victor's body still so warm against his, his arms holding him tight, his ass clenching tightly around his cock.

"Yuuuuuuri," Victor moaned, his legs wrapping around his hips, allowing Yuuri to sink even deeper into him.

He kept the pace slow, moving so their mouths connected in a gentle kiss. Lazy passes of their tongues, then Victor was shaking under him, his cock releasing between them. A small chuckle, and Yuuri pulled from Victor's mouth, watching his face contort and change as his orgasm washed over him.

The clenching on his cock only grew stronger- each pulse of Victor's cock making his body almost seize up- holding Yuuri into place.

"You are so tight, Vitya," Yuuri whispered in his ear, slowly dragging his cock out and back deep into him.

"I was dreaming of you." Victor's voice- raspy and heavily accented from sleep.

"Did your dream come true?" Yuuri asked, rocking back deep into him.

"Every day," Victor replied, kissing him deeply, staying wrapped as tightly around him as he could.

How did Yuuri get so lucky? Even though Victor told him daily he loved him and what he meant to him- those cheesy line he spouted out always hit him to his core. Another push in and he felt his cock starting swell even more, his balls tightening up. Victor clenched again- making him gasp and his hips loose rhythm, his body quivering.

Before he knew it, he was releasing deep inside of Victor, and breathing heavily on his neck. It would take a moment for him to regain his grounding- so he only held onto him tighter.

"I like this wake up call," Victor yawned, kissing his forehead.

A small chuckle and Yuuri waited for the buzzing in his head to go away. Tightening his arms around Victor, he kissed his neck again, then pulled out of Victor- hearing him whine and groan at the lose.

"Let me go clean you up," Yuuri yawned, as he rolled over.

Victor nodded and he rolled on his stomach, his ass tightly clenched. When Yuuri made it to the bathroom, he washed himself down, then got a warm cloth and headed back to the bedroom. Running a hand over Victor's ass cheek, he quickly cleaned him off, kissing at his lower back.

He was more than exhausted now- knowing he could easily fall right to sleep. Not even bothering with his briefs, Yuuri climbed back into bed, pulling Victor to him and the blanket over them.

Victor was still warm next to him, their bodies easily settling into one another. A whisper of his love, and Yuuri found himself deep into dreamland.


End file.
